And He Would Darken the Memory
by heartswarm
Summary: Dean and Sam are at the mercy of Castiel, who has declared himself as the new God. What are His plans for the Winchester brothers? Would Castiel be redeemed in the end? My own take on Season 7. More chapters to be added. Dean/Castiel/Sam
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>Dean tried not to shiver as the room suddenly became cold. He tore away his gaze from the figure before him, not entirely believing the words coming out of his mouth, of what he was asking them to do. His hands trembled ever so slightly and felt suddenly nauseous, despite knowing that Raphael and Crowley will no longer be bothering them. <em>Forever.<em>

"Cas…" was all Dean could say.

Castiel stood motionless, studying the reaction of the three at his pronouncement. He wore a rather calm and bemused expression. He saw Sam secretly in pain, the natural consequence of someone whose wall between the knowing and the unknowing has crumbled. He saw Sam slowly being eaten away by his conscience, hardly aware of what has transpired in front of him.

Bobby appeared to be uncertain, his mind full of questions. Sam and Bobby, the doubters, barely mattered to him.

And then he saw Dean. Dean was the closest he had as a family, even his brothers would agree, had they been alive. His appearance _almost_ broke his heart, if he ever has one. Dean was gripping the edge of the table so tightly until his knuckles turned white. Dean's eyes began to water. He wore this hurt expression as if he was betrayed by his own.

For a brief moment Castiel wished that he could do something to make Dean feel better. That he could release the souls trapped inside him, as Dean asked. Dean had offered his help in doing so and was sincere about it. Dean might have thought that it could still be fixed. That _he_ could still be fixed. But that moment was a fleeting one. He was after all, not Dean's own. Castiel chuckled softly, but his patience was waning at the trio's non-committal.

"This is the last time I will be asking you," Castiel began, his face now unreadable. His cold blue eyes transfixed into Dean. The older Winchester slowly raised his sad green orbs at his friend, his eyes undeniably moist.

"Cas, we can't," Dean replied despairingly, almost pleadingly. "This is not right," He added.

"Very well." Castiel answered dispassionately. He admitted that he was hurt by Dean's rejection and how firm his resolve was in going against his wishes. He gave Dean everything he asked of him, to the extent of betraying his own kind. He was almost willing to die for Dean – a human.

_Humans. _Castiel retorted to himself. _God thought they were so exceptional, placing them above angels. He offered them their own special place in heaven. He provided them grace if they believe. They almost got me fooled. He laughed in spite of himself. Humans almost got this warrior angel fooled. But God is no longer around to see how disappointing his creations have become._

"If I could not gain your allegiance, then you are considered enemy. You know what I do with my enemies, Dean." Castiel said matter-of-factly. He noticed Bobby and Sam shift uncomfortably from where they stood, obviously undecided of what do. They tried to make eye contact with Dean, who now appeared lost and defeated, his eyes rested on the spot where Castiel killed Raphael.

"Don't do this, Cas. Please." Dean managed to say, with a weak voice, almost in a whisper. Dean prayed that this was just a nightmare. That he would wake up and everything would be fine. That Cas would just be the good old Cas that he learned to love like a brother, and not the new "God". But Dean knew that power is capable of corrupting anyone. Even angels. Dean understood the futility of his pleas, but, oh God, why does it have to be Cas?

"Time's up." Castiel said, dismissing Dean's appeal. "I still have many things to do in heaven and in your world."

Castiel maintained a stoical stillness and resolve despite the minor grief he felt for Dean. It was not exactly grief, but pity. Dean clearly had lost his dignity, as he was now sobbing quietly. Castiel slightly smiled at Dean. He was thankful to his predecessor that he made humans weak and pathetic , they're quite easy to break.

"Enough of the charades." Castiel closed his eyes as he felt the power shroud his being. For the first time in his existence, he felt great.

Castiel then opened his eyes and he was alone. The quietness of the room gave him a slight feeling of emptiness.

"I will miss you, Dean". Castiel reckoned.

* * *

><p>My first story ever submitted. Your comments and suggestions are very much appreciated. :)<p> 


	2. The New

The warm rays of the sun gently touched Dean's cheeks, lingering there as he slowly stirred. Dean was instantly relieved that it was just a nightmare and has completely forgotten what it was about. But wait…

Dean instantly opened his eyes and bolted from the bed, expecting to see Sam on the next bed of the dank and filthy motel room they rented the night before. But there was no other bed. And no Sam either. Then suddenly everything that happened came rushing back to him.

"Sam?" Dean called. He scanned the room and realized that he was not in a motel. The room actually was…nice. _Fresh paint and expensive furniture_. Dean was overcome by panic as he remembered Cas' steely eyes and cold voice. _You know what I do with my enemies, Dean. _

Am I dead? Dean asked himself as he quickly checked the closet for clothes. He found a shirt and a pair of jeans which fitted him perfectly.

_Is this heaven? _Dean mused. _But Cas would never allow us to go to heaven. We got him all pissed off!_ _This surely must be some awesome place in Hell that I was never invited into_. _And where is Sam?_ Dean's eyes grew wide as he noticed a rather large framed family picture hanging in the wall.

"I'll be damned." Dean said.

The framed picture was like any other family picture regular moms would painstakingly hang in the living room for all the visitors to see. Except that, it was the Winchester family. And apparently, the hanged picture was in HIS room!

It was a rather formal studio shot. Mom was there, but she looked a bit old. She was sitting beside Dad, who also looked older since the last time he saw him. He and Sam were there too, standing behind their parents, looking like cherubs, all showing their pearly whites. The picture looked recent.

"Whoa," Dean gasped. He did not know whether to be happy or terrified.

"Damn, Cas. What are you up to?" Dean exclaimed, hoping that Cas would show up, just like the many other instances when he needed his help. Dean dejectedly dropped his head, "Cas, please? Talk to me man." But he understood that it was pointless.

* * *

><p>Castiel did not like any of it.<p>

He silently stood in Dean's room and wondered what went wrong. He sighed and cursed himself for being too weak. No matter how many times his mind told him to kill Dean and his brother, he just couldn't.

In a short span of time, he was able to accomplish more than what his predecessor could have ever done in a million years: Stop the "civil" war in heaven and made it a ridiculously peaceful place, banish all demons and creatures to hell where they belong, restore balance everywhere, and make the world a better place despite his growing contempt for humans…and Dean was against all of these?

Of all people, it was Dean who never gave him a chance.

He could have killed Dean and his brother that night, but for some unknown reason he just couldn't! So much for being omnipotent!

Castiel purposely rid Dean, Sam and Bobby of all the memories associated with them being hunters. He gave them back their lives! Dean and Sam's parents, Bobby's wife, even the fcking dog!

But Dean remembered! It can't be good, can it?

Castiel cursed Jimmy Novak, his vessel, for contributing to this weakness. _Humans! _

"You should be thanking me for this, Dean!" Castiel whispered, clearly annoyed.

* * *

><p>The creature watched from a distance, behind the trees. It was mildly amused at this new so-called "God" whom the demons feared before they were all sent to Hell. But to the creature, God did not appear particularly threatening, albeit it could sense its power. This God appeared conflicted, the creature thought, and it smiled. It finally found a challenge!<p>

The creature stood there and watched the human subject. The man went outside of his house, and looked lost. It wondered why God was particularly interested with this man. Its crimson eyes burned with anticipation at his possible prey and raised its talon-like fingers to its mouth, revealing its set of razor sharp teeth.

But for now it had to wait.

* * *

><p>What do you think, guys?<p> 


End file.
